Can I ?
by pidhaehyuk
Summary: "Dua tahun tanpa ada dia disekitarku..Bisakah? Tanpa melihat senyumnya.. Mendengar suaranya.. Di sekitarku. Aku butuh dia berdiri di sampingku di akhir konser, menggengam tangannya, dan diam-diam terus melihat kearahnya.." KYUMIN! YAOI! ONESHOOT!


MY BELOVED COUPLE, _**KYUMIN**_

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA "_**TERINSPIRASI"**_DAN "**_PLAGIAT"_**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daintara banyak orang yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan kesibukanya, terlihat seorang pria yang justru hanya duduk terdiam disebuah kursi dan memandang lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Minumlah" kepalanya menoleh dan bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat orang yang sudah lama menjadi sandaranya-lah yang tengah menyodorkan satu botol air mineral, dan oh! Jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang selalu berhasil mengurangi bahkan menghilangkan kelelahan yang dirasakanya.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya seraya menerima air mineral itu.

"Yak! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu, aku tak akan memberimu jatah!" ancam Sungmin dengan mata menyipit.

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun meneguk air mineral itu dengan perlahan."Kalau begitu, aku berfikir akan memanggilmu seperti itu setiap hari mulai sekarang."

"Apa? KAU TAK MENGINGINKANKU LAGI HAH?!" tak butuh waktu lama hingga semua orang diruangan itu berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan memandang ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan menganggukan kepalanya, mencoba meminta maaf dan mempersilahkan orang-orang itu untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pria berwajah bulat itu masih setia dengan posisinya semula. Memandang sengit ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Sungmin-ssi. Kau ini sedang libur atau apa? Sensitive sekali" cibir Kyuhyun kembali meminum air mineralnya.

**PLETAK**

****"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar terhebatnya, setelah sebelumnya memberi Kyuhyun jitakan sayang.

"Sebentar lagi aku tak akan mendapat jatah darimu hingga dua tahun kedepan" jawab Kyuhyun kembali dengan pandangan kosongnya beberapa saat lalu.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah menjadi pandangan lembut yang biasa ia tunjukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, itu tak akan terjadi seandainya saat aku menjengukmu nanti, mereka memberi kita waktu sedikitnya dua jam. Kurasa dua jam cukup jika langsung ke intinya." Ujar Kyuhyun kembali mendatangkan tataapan membunuh dari Sungmin.

"Bahkan istriku tak merengek seperti itu" cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Baginya, ucapan Sungmin barusan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rajukan.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mendudukan pria berpantat padat itu di pangkuanya –astaga bahkan sedari tadi Sungmin tak duduk sama sekali-.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin kemudian memandanginya. Jari nya mengelus satu per satu jari Sungmin dan berhenti di sebuah benda dingin yang menyapa indra perabanya. Kyuhyun memandangi benda kecil berwarna silver tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Saeun" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

'Tak ada Lee Saeun, hanya akan ada Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Sungmin' kurang lebih itulah moto hidup Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Apa? Jangan bilang otak kriminalmu sedang bekerja sekarang"

"Sayangnya otak kriminalku selalu bekerja saat mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wanita sialan itu. Kau tau? Setiap kau menerima panggilan darinya dan mengacuhkanku, aku sangat ingin mendatanginya, merebut ponselnya, dan melempar ponsel itu ke wajah sok polosnya. Dan saat wanita sialan itu mengajaku makan bersama kalian dengan nada yang menjijikan, aku benar benar menahan diriku agar tak langsung melempar semua makanan beserta mejanya dan mengenai-"

"Baiklah hentikan ucapanmu Kyu, kau telah meracuni otak suciku. Memangnya kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganya?"

'lidahku kelu hanya untuk menyebut nama istriku' batin Sungmin.

"Ya, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganya di hari pernikahan kita. Aku ingin istrimu melihat saat aku membuang ini-" Kyuhyun menyentuh cincin perak yang membalut jari manis Sungmin.

"-dan menggantinya dengan cincin pernikahan kita kelak"

'Good job Kyu, kata-katamu sungguh membuat hati siapapun bergetar jika mendengarnya' ucap Kyuhyun pelan memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Mimpimu terlalu muluk-muluk Kyu" ucap Sungmin terkesan tak peduli. Walaupun kini sembuart merah telah menghiasi kedua pipi bulatnya.

"Hai, maaf mengganggu acara romantis kalian, tapi aku akan mengigatkan jika kalian lupa bahwa konser telah berakhir satu setengah jam yang lalu dan kita harus segera KEMBALI!" suasana romantis itu langsung hilang saat manager tampan itu menegur dengan nada yang..entahlah.

"Ck, kau mengganggu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tak acuh dan segera menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Apa? Aku bahkan tak memiliki jadwal bulan madu dengan istriku demi kalian bodoh. Catat itu."

"Setidaknya istrimu tak akan meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun kedepan bukan?"

Manager hyung –sebut saja begitu- hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Yah aku tak peduli apapun itu yang penting kumohon dengan segala rasa hormat dan harga diri yang kumiliki, pulanglah, member merindukan kalian" ucapnya terkesan –memang- sangat berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tau apa bagian yang paling lucu? Bahkan ia tak memakai celana saat itu!" lelucon paling konyol milik Eunhyuk itu tetap saja mengundang gelak tawa dari orang yang mendengarnya.

Entah karena memang terdengar lucu, atau mereka merasa geli memandang wajah Eunhyuk. Tak ada yang tau secara pasti memang.

**PLAK**

****"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau mabuk?" Sepertinya hanya Donghae yang realistis disini, karena ia memang tak tertawa sama sekali karena lelucon Eunhyuk.

"Dia memakai celana! Hanya saja ia tak memakai dalaman!"

Eunhyuk kemudian tertawa lepas setelah mengelus pipi tirusnya yang baru saja terkena dampratan Donghae.

Mari kita ralat, tak ada yang realistis disini.

Sementara disudut ruangan, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari memandangi sosok Sungmin yang mungkin sudah tertular penyakit oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

**PLUP**

****Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kala pundaknya merasakan sesuatu.

"Tak bergabung?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Jika aku bergabung, aku tak akan se-leluasa ini"

Kangin –sosok itu- hanya menganggukan kepalanya meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya menangkap maksut Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Hm."

"Atau paling tidak, kau bisa ikut denganku pergi ke club malam saat kau membutuhkan" usul Kangin dengan mata berbinar. Sesungguhnya Kangin lah yang membutuhkan saat ini.

"Terimakasih. Tapi otakku tak sebejat otakmu hyung. Lagipula aku tak yakin di sana aku bisa menemukan senyum seindah milik Sungmin Hyung."

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Ah ya, Kyu jangan beri tau Leeteuk soal yang tadi ya."

.

.

.

.

"Ah dimana aku meletakanya?" Kyuhyun bermonolog dan terus mencari barang yang menurutnya sangat penting.

"Sungmin hyuuuungg" Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia lebih memilih memanggil kekasihnya utu daripada harus meemberantakan kamarnya –yang sudah berantakan- dan pada akhirnya Sungmin akan menceramahinya selama dua jam tanpa break istirahat.

"Ya?" tak butuh lama sampai sosok Sungmin kini telah berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Dimana baju baru ku?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membalikan badanya.

"Baju baru? Baju barumu sangat banyak."

"Siapa yang memberinya?" tanya Sungmin yang kini mulai mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun, membuka semua pintu dan melihat kedalamnya.

"Entahlah. Seohyun? Victoria? Seulgi? Aku lupa."

Sungmin mendecih pelan saat nama wanita yang uhuk ia uhuk benci uhuk lah yang Kyuhyun sebutkan. Sebenarnya Sungmin masa bodo dengan mereka namun yang membuatnya risih adalah wanita-wanita itu tak membantah bahkan terkesan meng-iya-kan gosip murahan yang menyatakan mereka memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun itu miliknya.

Perlu diulang?

KYUHYUN itu MILIKNYA.

"Ck, lagi pula apa kau tak memiliki baju lain? Huh?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan baju ynag Kyuhyun maksud.

"Aku hanya ingin memakainya."

'Dan membuatku terus disisiku tanpa menghiraukan semua orang tua di bawah' lanjut Kyuhyun salam hati.

"Eung.. ini?" Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah baju berwarnya biru dengan kerah berwarna putih.

"Sepertinya iya" Kyuhyun meraih baju itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun karena hampir saja Sungmin-nya akan keluar dari kamar bersejarah ini.

"Apa lagi? Kau kehilangan celana dalamu?" ucap Sungmin sakratis.

"Aku tak bisa memakainya."

"Yatuhan, kau hanya perlu membuka kancinya lalu memakainya."

"Aku tak bisa memakainya. Dan aku yakin kau tak ingin aku merusak baju yang bahkan belum pernah kupakai."

Sungmin mendengus pelan dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat telaten Sungmin memakaikan baju itu di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, pria itu hanya sibuk memandangi wajah malaikat Sungmin.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku sudah pergi wamil nanti, Kyu"

"Ya, aku juga"

"Mulai sekarang, belajar lah untuk tak bergantung padaku."

"Aku tak akan bisa Ming. Mungkin aku akan memakai bra milik Heechul hyung saat kau tak berada di sisiku."

.

.

.

.

"Apa seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada ribuan fans yang tengah menyaksikan dirinya bersama member lain. Pose nya menunjukan hormat ala para tentara. Sungguh, menjadi seorang tentara merupakan keinginan yang tak pernah diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Bukan seperti itu, kyu! Lihat aku, seperti ini!" Sungmin mencotohkan gaya hormat yang sebenarnya sama saja dengan yang Kyuhyun tunjukan.

"Kau bahkan tak pantas bergaya seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menggunakan mic-nya. Tentu saja dirinya tak ingin percakapan –tak penting- nya didengar oleh orang lain.

"Kau lebih pantas seperti ini" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan menaruh kedua tanganya di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Beruntung lah karena saat ini lampu sedang tak menyorot ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, atau Kyuhyun akan segera menjadi bulan-bulanan SparKyu jika melihat pose lucu –menjijikan- Kyuhyun barusan.

"Yak! Pose macam apa itu?!" protes Sungmin memberi tanda kemerahna di perut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?!"

"Aku ini kekasihmu! Peduli setan dengan statusmu yang kini menjadi suami orang. Aku ini kekasihmu!"

"Ya! Kau kekasihku dan aku kekasihmu. Lalu apa masalahnya?!"

"Berhenti mengacuhkanku!"

"Aku tak pernah mengacuhkanmu!"

"Kau selalu mengacuhkanku saat-"

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkanya mengetahui semuanya!"

"-JANGAN MENYELAKU LEE SUNGMIN!"

**BRAK**

****Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan meringis pelan saat punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Dan jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menghimpitnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya kala tak ada lagi beban yang menhimpitnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengatur nafas dan..emosi mungkin?

"Maafkan aku. Pulanglah kerumah, mungkin istrimu lebih bisa menenagkanmu dari pada aku"

**BRAK**

****Sungmin memandangi pintu yang baru saja menjadi korban kemarahan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Kepalanya kini tertunduk, dan bahunya bergetar. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-nya? Apa ia sedang lelah?

**KRIEET**

****Sungmin kembali mendongakan kepalanya saat mendngar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Sedikit rasa kecewa terbesit saat yang datang bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan orang yang menjadi panutanya, Leeteuk.

"Kalian..bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk berhati-hati.

"Bagaimana hyung tau? Ah suara kami pasti sangat keras" Sungmin memaksakan senyumanya.

"Kurasa manager hyung harus mengurangi beberapa jadwal Kyuhyun, ia nampak sangat kelelahan" lanjut Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum maklum dan segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau harus memaklumi nya Ming. Keadaan ini sangat lah tak mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Kau menikah dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang tua yang memberi wejangan kepada putranya.

"Ya, aku tau."

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? " tanya Siwon yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Apa?"

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaanya dengan pertanyaan dengan nada yang santai. Tak seperti teriakanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin hyung?"

"Tidak juga"

Siwon kembali mengernyitkan keningnya kala jawaban ambigu lah yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Kau tau, dua tahun kedepan aku tak bisa bertengkar bahkan melihat senyumnya setiap saat" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Yah, kau tau aku pasti akan merindukan nya" ucap Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Anak itu, kurasa dia benar-benar depresi sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah malam, kau kemana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bermonolog.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir shape M miliknya. Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tak sengaja pandanganya bertemu dengan puluhan bekas botol wine yang ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyandarkan ke dua tanganya di balkon dengan kepala menegadah dan mata terpejam.

Entah terlalu asyik atau pendengaranya yang mulai berkurang, Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa ada Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

**GREP**

****"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap kaget saat dua lengan mendekap pinggangnya dengan erat. Jam tangan berwarna cokelat yang bertengger di lengan kiri orang itu membuat Sungmin tau siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya.

Jam itu merupakan pemberian salah seorang fans. Sama seperti yang Sungmin miliki, namun milik Sungmin berwarna pink.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya- entahlah aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku tadi" ucap –dusta- Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa, aku mngerti"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin yang sangat amat jarang Kyuhyun sentuh saat mereka 'menyatu'. Hanya ingin menjaga perasaan fans wanita-nya.

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau- ayolah tak usah pergi wamil dan terus berada disampingku"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nya yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda dengan Kyuhyu nya beberapa jam yang lalau. Dan Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sungmin lebih menyukai Kyuhyun nya yang sekarang, terlihat seperti sosok adik dimata Sungmin.

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukanya."

"Wae? Kau tak mencintaiku? Pikirkan juga fans mu, dan istrimu"

Sungmin membalikan badanya dan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir jika bersikap seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya bingung.

"Belum kutinggal saja kau sudah seperti ini. Mungkin saat aku wamil nanti kau akan dengan mudah menemukan wanita lain" ucap Sungmin dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat buat, namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Yak ! Kau tak percaya padaku hah? Aku tahu dua tahun mungkin bukanlah wkatu yang singkat, namun kuingatkan jika kau lupa, aku buakn tipe pria seperti Kangin hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakan menunggu Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan senang maupun susah? Bersediakah menyambut Lee Sungmin dengan sebuah cincin dan kalimat _'would you marry me, hyung?' _saat ia kembali nanti?" tanya Sungmin yang berujar seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pastur.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Ya aku bersedia"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, menertawai kekonyolan diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menunggumu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun lantas menyapa bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun terus memberikan lumatan lumatan lembut yang disambut dengan baik oleh Sungmin dengan mata yang terpejam pula.

Tak ada yang tahu memang akan terjadi apa selama dua tahun kedepan, tapi yang jelas, mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk menunggu dan saling mendukung satu sama lain saat mereka sedang tak bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

[Alohaaaaa. Amburagul ya? -_- Aku bikin ff ini soalnya ikutan galau liat Dady Kyu mau ditinggal sama mommy Ming:'v ntar siapa lagi yang sok sok an jaim padahal curi curi pandang kalo lagi di stage:'v ini FF sebenernya lebih untuk ngehibur diri aku sendiri sih-_- kalo ada typo atau alur yang –pasti- ngebosenin mohon maklum ya n.n btw pidkyumin ganti jadi pidhaehyuk ya._.v]

**RNR?**


End file.
